


Dear You

by perfdanik



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Doctors!AU, M/M, mention of Minhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 04:17:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfdanik/pseuds/perfdanik
Summary: Seongwu regrets a lot - or a little.





	Dear You

**Author's Note:**

> the title has nothing to do with the story :)
> 
> this is a drabble but i vomited 1000 words so as they say, sharing is caring.

There’s a reason why Seongwu bikes to the hospital on a daily basis. And it’s exactly how he hates getting jammed in between bodies of unknown people while standing in the bus aisle, rocking back and forth as the carrier goes in and out of motion.

But his bike broke down and he was too tired to walk home. He silently regrets letting Minhyun leave him behind when he could have hitched a ride. Then again, he couldn’t let his friend wait up for him for another hour when he could tell the other doctor was barely fighting off sleep.

_ Two more stops _ , Seongwu recites in his head like a mantra. The next stop, however, was the worst. People normally change shuttles here resulting to more bodies cramming in the bus - everyone trying their best to fit in their hurry to get home in time for dinner.

If only Seongwu wasn’t in a hurry himself. He knows a warm bath and his bed are calling him - he hasn’t gone home in three days and he just wants to sleep the next 24 hours he has for himself. He also regrets not grabbing a taxi to get home. He should have, like any doctor does, but Seongwu is still frugal and still has a lot of student debts. In any case, the bus home takes less than 20 minutes anyway - so he just decided to be adventurous. And adventurous he got - with a dash of torture.

_ Two more _ -

Seongwu stops as he notices the dude standing too close in front of him. Too close was an understatement as they were  _ pressed _ together, almost tangled, in the middle of the moving bus. It seems the dude has noticed their close proximity before Seongwu did because he was fighting with what little space he has to look away, ignoring how they’re almost glued at the chest, stomach and hips and - Seongwu was positive he turned red.

It’s also his turn to look away.

Seongwu is also sure his scrub suit is going to give him away any minute. In his haste to leave the hospital, he just stuffed his jeans and shirt in his bag, and flew out in his scrub suit - ignoring the nurses’ and other doctors’ questioning looks. He regrets wearing that, too. His little guy  _ cannot _ stay calm.

The other dude clears his throat and shuffles a little to possibly inch away from Seongwu, but the bus screeches to a stop and Seongwu is thrown off balance and unsurprisingly ends up draped over the dude in front of him. He may or may not have purposely done it, but the deed is done, and both his hands were on the dude’s shoulders - the broadest he’s laid his hands on, and Seongwu is a  _ fucking _ doctor.

Seongwu gulps. The other dude gulps too.

And Seongwu realizes he must be reaping the results of patiently stitching up the small cut of a loud middle aged woman, who was close to ripping his ears off with her screams everytime he pokes the surgical needle to her skin.

But that aside, as people get out of the bus, more people get in. Seongwu recites a small prayer to whoever up there would listen to please let him reach his stop without his little guy getting too excited - because this is an awkward position and -

_ Oh my god _ , Seongwu chokes.

The dude is beautiful. And the dude also has firm pecs and Seongwu wishes he didn’t turn his head to face him because now he can feel his lips hover near his.

And those lips also curl into an awkward smile and Seongwu swears the dude’s grin is probably brighter than the sun. His eyes bow like crescents and the bus screeches to another stop and firm hands hold Seongwu’s waist and  _ god _ , Seongwu thinks he must have saved lives in his past life to just hold onto this guy. But,  _ damn _ , he must have been a general and saved a country to have this guy  _ smile _ and hold onto  _ him _ .

And then it wasn’t such a good idea that the bus starts to move again because now they’re  _ hugging _ and  _ rocking _ in the tiny space they have as the bus swerves left and right. Seongwu dares to look at the dude and to his relief, the dude smiles  _ again _ and lifted his shoulders slightly as if in resignation. So Seongwu takes this as a hint and folds his hand at the dude’s nape. Seongwu also hides his blush as the crook of the dude’s neck.

The dude smells of antiseptic.

It’s a familiar scent that Seongwu has a love and hate relationship with.

Seongwu freezes. The bus stops - his stop. He removes his hands and felt the hands on waist drop as well.

Seongwu still has to fight his way out.

As soon as Seongwu steps on the pavement, he inhales, thankful that finally a breath of fresh air.

A hand taps on his shoulder, and Seongwu hiccups his remaining air.

“You’re Dr. Ong from Emergency, right?” the dude smiles at him, full and no trace of awkwardness. Seongwu almost gets it, but the dude’s smile is brighter than the sun. “I’m Daniel, Kang Daniel from Orthopaedics.”

Seongwu pinches himself to make sure he’s still awake. Though he also thinks he could not have possibly been dreaming everything that happened in that bus.

Kang Daniel reaches out a hand to him, as he hitches the duffel bag that has now magically appeared. Seongwu reluctantly shakes his hand.

“Do you- do you think you can help me find the doctors’ residence?” the dude asks bringing his other hand to his nape - the hand that was recently on Seongwu’s waist and Seongwu wishes it’s still there at the moment, probably drawing circles leaving imprints -

“Uh s-sure!” Seongwu stutters tripping over his words in a panic. “Follow - come - follow me - then.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reaching up to here!
> 
> as always, you can holler me @perfdanik on twitter! you can also drop me a dm if you wanna squeal ongniel. <3
> 
> comments and kudos are <3


End file.
